


Stormy Nights

by TheTurtleFromHell



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Flashbacks, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell
Summary: On a rainy night, Dracula goes to comfort his son...Only to find that old memories are to be found as well.
Relationships: Dracula/Lisa (Castlevania)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Stormy Nights

Sleep for vampires wasn’t what it was for humans. Occasionally, a memory or two would surface in the state of rest, but it was mostly just nothingness as they slept. If they could choose, they’d rather not sleep during the day, but because of the cursed sun their list of activities to do was limited.

But Dracula had found that lately, he hadn’t been sleeping, be it night or day. In the day, he had a wife and child to care for, and at night he found himself so entranced by Lisa’s sleep, the way she shifted positions, the way her eyelids fluttered and her mouth partly opened to snore, was like watching a living, breathing work of art.

But this particular night, his Lisa-watching was interrupted by a cry coming from his son’s room. Sighing, Dracula sat up and got out of bed, shutting the bedroom door softly behind him as he made his way down the hall. The castle’s electric lights lit up in front of him and shut off as he passed, their soft humming drowned out by the rain pounding against the hall windows. It was rain season for Wallachia, and not even the castle could tune out the wild storms which ravaged the landscape.

Dracula reached his son’s bedroom door and rapped lightly before letting himself in, “Adrian?” he called softly. Lightning flashed outside the windows, revealing an empty bed with the covers tossed off. The ancient vampire glanced around in confusion, before he noticed movement under the bed.

He walked over and knelt by the bedside, “My son,” he said as he lifted the bed skirt, “What are you-?”

When he saw the blonde head of hair under the bed, the sight caused him to freeze as deep within his mind, a slumbering memory stirred.

_ “What are you doing under there, Leon?” _

His trance broke when instead of two blue eyes, glowing amber eyes look up instead. There’s another clap of thunder, and a yelp from the six year old as he scrambles into his father’s arms.

The father couldn’t help but smile down at his trembling son, “My boy, what’s got you so scared?” he asked as he stroked his head, “It’s only a storm.”

“It’s loud.” Adrian says into his chest, voice muffled by fabric, “It keeps getting closer.”

“It is, but it will pass.” Dracula assures as he stands, lifting his son with him, “All scary things pass.”

The dhampir whimpered in his father’s arms, entirely unconvinced.

Dracula hums in thought, “Do you know what causes rain?”

At that Adrian looked up, squinting his teary eyes as he thinks, “Mama said it’s because clouds are like sponges, and when they get full they drip.”

“Very good.” the vampire smiles (though the answer is too simplistic for his liking, it will do), “And do you know what happens when clouds rub together?”

Adrian ponders the question for a moment, before shaking his head.

“They make static electricity, like when you’re wearing wooly socks and walk across a carpet.” he explains, “Then you went to grab my arm and nearly caused me to jump out of my boots.”

“I remember.” he giggles, “So it’s electro, electra, elec-”

“Electricity.” Dracula corrects, “A little spark makes a little light and noise, but because the ones in the sky are big, they are brighter and louder.”

Adrian’s eyes lit up with understanding, “So it’s the same thing but bigger?”

“Precisely,” he says, kissing his forehead, “Such a smart boy.”

The little dhampir beams at the praise when suddenly, the sky lights up and rumbles once more. Adrian flinched, but instead of shrinking away he instead turned towards his fears and stared at them with a newfound sense of wonder.

“Big static.” he mumbles, as if reminding himself what it is.

“Not so scary once you know what it is, is it?” Dracula chuckles as he pets his head, “Now off to bed with you.”

“Can you stay with me? Please?” Adrian asks as he’s tucked into bed, staring up at his father with big, puppy dog eyes.

“Of course, my son.” he says as he squeezes onto the bed, nearly hanging off the edge.

As his beloved child drifts off into dreamland, the ancient vampire finds himself doing the same, the freshly surfaced memory still at the edges of his subconscious.

…

_ “What are you doing under there, Leon?” a sixteen year old Mathias asked as he peeked under the bed, at his six year old squire.  _

_ Leon peered up with tearful blue eyes, curling in on himself as if trying to become smaller, “I’m scared.” he says in the tiniest voice. _

_ Mathias chuckles, “Now Leon, how do you expect to become a brave knight if storms send you running for cover?” _

_ The boy shakes his head furiously, “Don’t wanna be a knight!” he pouts. Mathias frowns as he recalls that Leon had been orphaned, and in order to prevent the Church keeping the property for themselves, he had to become a knight for them, at which time his inherited land would be returned. He knows full well that he needs the little boy to stick to the plan, lest the boy he had known since he was an infant be sent to a disease ridden orphanage. _

_ “Come here.” he says as he sits up, patting his lap. Leon hesitates, but ultimately crawls out and cuddles against the teen, desperate for comfort. _

_ Like the tactician he’s training to be, Mathias concocts a strategic plan, “You know, things are less scary once you know what they are. Do you know what lightning and thunder are?” _

_ Leon thinks for a moment, “God’s wrath?” he guesses. In all fairness, it seems nearly any event is attributed to God’s wrath in this day and age. _

_ “Well, not exactly.” Mathias begins, “You see, it’s like wearing wool socks on a carpet…” _


End file.
